


Hyung wake up!

by Soobiniee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiniee/pseuds/Soobiniee
Summary: Yeonjun really wants to sleep but Taehyun won't let him.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Hyung wake up!

"Hyuuuunggggg"  
Taehyun threw himself on Yeonjun's bed where the older was still sleeping.  
They had to get ready and go to work but today Yeonjun didn't seem to be intentioned in waking up early, even though he was almost always the one to get up first and scream around the house to wake everyone up.

A loud groan from under the sheets made Taehyun smile.  
"Wake up hyung. We are going to be late for practice. C'mon hyung, wake uuuuppp"  
The smaller started wiggling on his sleeping hyung, bothering him until the other wouldn't open his eyes.  
"Hyunnie?"  
"Uh?" Taehyun looked up.  
"Fuck off" the other said before turning to the side throwing the youngest off the bed.  
"Ouch Hyung. Are you serious?" He said while massaging his butt.  
Yeoujun let out a small giggle before rolling up again in the warmness of his sheets.  
"Hyung. Wake. Up."  
"Just another 5 minutes" Yeonjun whined.  
"Yeah, no." Taehyun climbed again on the older's bed grabbing his sheets and uncovering his hyung.

"You want to die, don't you?"  
"Get up."  
"You are dead."

Yeonjun grabbed the smallest's arm leading him under his body before sitting on his lap and trapping both his hands in a firm grip, his sleepness completely gone.  
"Last words?"  
He said leaning towards the youngest.  
Taehyun grinned.  
" Yeonjunniee~ pls let me go"  
Yeonjun winked surprised.

With a predatory look he gazed into Taehyun eyes, who blushed hard for the intensity of the look, his ears turning red too.  
Yeonjun leant closer to the other's face keeping their eyes connected.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you"  
He said before attaching the younger's hips tickling with his fast hands, without pausing for a moment and not giving the younger a chance to understand what was going on, causing him to fidget uselessy under his body.  
He turned into a laughing mess: tears started forming at the angles of his eyes, his face completely red and loud laughs leaving his mouth.  
"AHAHHAHAHAHA HYUNG AHAHAHA S-STOP AHAHAHHAHA"  
He kept laughing hard, kicking in the air without succeeding in moving Yeonjun an inch away.

The older's grin grew bigger.  
His hands slipped under Taehyun's sweather, tickling the soft skin and giving a few pinches too.  
"Hyung please it's enough... I- I'm sorry, I swear" he tried to say between his laughs, gasping for air.  
Yeoujun stopped satisfied, his hands still on the younger's waist. He was warm.  
Taehyun started breathing heavly, his heart racing inside his chest and eyes closed trying to recompose himself.  
When he opened his eyes he found the older still looking at him, a strange light in his eyes. Then he felt Yeonjun's hands moving up his sweather, uncovering his abdomen.  
"You really have an handosme shape, uh?"  
Taehyun felt his heart miss a beat and his face turning even redder of how it already was.  
"What are you talking about hyung...c'mon let's go now..."  
He tried to move away from his position and stand up but of course the other didn't let him.  
Yeonjun snorted.  
"Just relax a bit Taehyun-ah. It' not that late."  
He said lowering again the maknae's sweather. Then he lay down again, the youngest still under him. Yeonjun closed his eyes relaxing his body and smelling Taehyun's fresh scent from the shower he had just had.  
He circled his arms around the maknae, sinking his face into his neck.  
He was warm and comfortable.

Taehyun rimaned silent, not knowing what to do.  
He was not used to his hyung being... this close.  
Of course they would do things like that on camera to satisfy their fans hormones but... it was different.  
They would never be this close in real life except for short hugs and some caresses here and there.  
He sighed raising a hand and placing it on the taller's head, starting to caress gently.

He liked his hyung.  
He couldn't lie. He acted as a big brother, being there whenever Taehyun needed, supporting him when he was feeling down, correcting his mistakes so that he could play a great performance.  
But it wasn't enough for him.  
Taehyun knew he couldn't be selfish, he needed to soppress his emotions in order to not make feel his hyung out of place.  
He was satifsfied with what he received without asking for more, the little things were enough for him, if it was his hyung, anything would make him happy.  
Even the stupid tricks sometimes the older played on him. He was contented of that, they were still some sort of attention after all.

"If you are going to continue this, say bye to any chance of having me to get up"  
Yeonjun said referring to the hand softly caressing his hair.  
"I gave up already, hyung"  
"Good for me then"  
He held tighter the boy in his arms.  
"Let's stay like this forever Hyunnie"  
Taehyun's lips curved in a soft smile.  
"What's with you today Yeonjun hyung?"  
"Just want to relax you know... this comeback is draining me"  
He whispered against his neck, shivers going down Taehyun spine.  
"We have a day off tomorrow... just make it through the day" he said stopping his movements.  
"Yeah yeah...who told you to stop?" Yeonjun whined. "I won't let you go until I am satisfied"  
The shorter giggled.  
"I'll cuddle you tonight if you get up now"  
"Really?"  
The older jerked his head up with widened eyes.  
"Yeah...no problem"  
"You should have said that earlier"  
Yeonjun said letting go of the younger, reclutantly, and sat up on the bed.

"Okay... time to get up,I guess"  
"It was time"  
"Do you want to experience a second death?"  
"Pls no"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever, please go easy on me!  
> I wrote this on a day when my Internet wasn't working and I couldn't read ffs so I decided to write one myself... Yup!  
> I'm kinda nervous, it is nothing special but I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also English isn't my mother language so if you find any mistakes please feel free to tell me, I'm here to improve!  
> Have a nice day y'all~ ^ - ^


End file.
